Source:Objects.c
Below is the full text to src/objects.c from NetHack 3.4.3. To link to a particular line, write [[objects.c#line123]], for example. Top of file 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)objects.c 3.4 2002/07/31 */ 2. /* Copyright © Mike Threepoint, 1989. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef OBJECTS_PASS_2_ 6. /* first pass */ 7. struct monst { struct monst *dummy; }; /* lint: struct obj's union */ 8. #include "config.h" 9. #include "obj.h" 10. #include "objclass.h" 11. #include "prop.h" 12. #include "skills.h" 13. 14. #else /* !OBJECTS_PASS_2_ */ 15. /* second pass */ 16. #include "color.h" 17. # define COLOR_FIELD(X) X, 18. #endif /* !OBJECTS_PASS_2_ */ 19. The file uses preprocessor tricks so that the file is included twice; the first pass populates the obj_descr[] array with just the object name and description strings. The second pass will populate the full objects[] array with the object definitions (excluding the name and description strings). Do not directly access the obj_descr[], use OBJ_NAME() and OBJ_DESCR() macros. See the objclass-struct in objclass.h. 20. 21. /* objects have symbols: ) [ = " ( % ! ? + / $ * ` 0 _ . */ 22. 23. /* 24. * Note: OBJ() and BITS() macros are used to avoid exceeding argument 25. * limits imposed by some compilers. The ctnr field of BITS currently 26. * does not map into struct objclass, and is ignored in the expansion. 27. * The 0 in the expansion corresponds to oc_pre_discovered, which is 28. * set at run-time during role-specific character initialization. 29. */ 30. Object macros 31. #ifndef OBJECTS_PASS_2_ 32. /* first pass -- object descriptive text */ 33. # define OBJ(name,desc) name,desc Object name and description. The description field can be (char *)0, in which case there is no description, and only the object name is used. 34. # define OBJECT(obj,bits,prp,sym,prob,dly,wt,cost,sdam,ldam,oc1,oc2,nut,color) \ 35. {obj} 36. The OBJECT macro. # obj is the OBJ macro from above. # bits are special bitfields, see BITS macro below. # prp is special property of the object it grants, eg. REFLECTING or LIFESAVED. # sym is the object symbol, one of the _CLASS definitions, eg. GEM_CLASS. # prob is the object relative random generation probability. For each object class (eg. scrolls or potions), the total of this must be 1000. # dly is delay (in turns) it takes to use the object, eg. to wear or to take off. # wt is object weight. # cost is object base cost, in zorkmids. # sdam means how much object deals damage to small monsters. # ldam means how much object deals damage to large monsters. # oc1 is to-hit bonus for weapons or base AC for armor # oc2 is MC level for armor or spell level for spellbooks # nut is nutrition gained when the object is eaten. # color is the object color, as used in the TTY windowport. 37. NEARDATA struct objdescr obj_descr[] = { 38. #else 39. /* second pass -- object definitions */ 40. 41. # define BITS(nmkn,mrg,uskn,ctnr,mgc,chrg,uniq,nwsh,big,tuf,dir,sub,mtrl) \ 42. nmkn,mrg,uskn,0,mgc,chrg,uniq,nwsh,big,tuf,dir,mtrl,sub /* SCO ODT 1.1 cpp fodder */ The BITS macro. Each of the first 10 values is either 1 or 0. # nmkn tells whether to use the object description or the object real name by default. (See the OBJ macro, above) # mrg tells whether the object can be merged with similar objects or not. # uskn "uses known" # ctnr tells if the object is pre-discovered, ie. known at the start of the game. # mgc tells whether the object is inherently magical or not. # chrg tells whether the object has charges. # uniq tells if the object is unique. # nwsh tells whether player can wish for the object or not. # big tells whether weapon or tool is bimanual, or whether armor is bulky. # tuf whether gems are hard or soft. # dir takes either NODIR, IMMEDIATE or RAY, and defines how wands behave when zapped. # sub armor subtype (as defined in objclass.h) or skills of weapons, spellbooks, tools or gems. # mtrl takes one of the material definitions, eg. LEATHER or IRON, as defined in objclass.h 43. # define OBJECT(obj,bits,prp,sym,prob,dly,wt,cost,sdam,ldam,oc1,oc2,nut,color) \ 44. {0, 0, (char *)0, bits, prp, sym, dly, COLOR_FIELD(color) \ 45. prob, wt, cost, sdam, ldam, oc1, oc2, nut} 46. # ifndef lint 47. # define HARDGEM(n) (n >= 8) 48. # else 49. # define HARDGEM(n) (0) 50. # endif 51. 52. NEARDATA struct objclass objects[] = { 53. #endif 54. /* dummy object0 -- description arg *must* be NULL */ 55. OBJECT(OBJ("strange object",(char *)0), BITS(1,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,P_NONE,0), 56. 0, ILLOBJ_CLASS, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0), 57. Weapons Weapon macros 58. /* weapons ... */ 59. #define WEAPON(name,app,kn,mg,bi,prob,wt,cost,sdam,ldam,hitbon,typ,sub,metal,color) \ 60. OBJECT( \ 61. OBJ(name,app), BITS(kn,mg,1,0,0,1,0,0,bi,0,typ,sub,metal), 0, \ 62. WEAPON_CLASS, prob, 0, \ 63. wt, cost, sdam, ldam, hitbon, 0, wt, color ) #name is the weapon name. #app is the weapon's appearance. #kn denotes if appearance is the same as the name. #mg denotes stackability. #bi is set to 1 if it is a two-handed weapon. #prob is the item's random generation probability. #wt is the weapon's weight. #cost is the weapon's base price. #sdam is the damage against small creatures. #ldam is damage against large creatures. #hitbon is the weapon's intrinsic bonus to hit. #typ is the weapon's damage type. #sub is the weapon's subtype (related proficiency). #metal is the material the weapon is made out of. #color is the colour when displayed on the screen. 64. #define PROJECTILE(name,app,kn,prob,wt,cost,sdam,ldam,hitbon,metal,sub,color) \ 65. OBJECT( \ 66. OBJ(name,app), \ 67. BITS(kn,1,1,0,0,1,0,0,0,0,PIERCE,sub,metal), 0, \ 68. WEAPON_CLASS, prob, 0, \ 69. wt, cost, sdam, ldam, hitbon, 0, wt, color ) 70. #define BOW(name,app,kn,prob,wt,cost,hitbon,metal,sub,color) \ 71. OBJECT( \ 72. OBJ(name,app), BITS(kn,0,1,0,0,1,0,0,0,0,0,sub,metal), 0, \ 73. WEAPON_CLASS, prob, 0, \ 74. wt, cost, 2, 2, hitbon, 0, wt, color ) 75. 76. /* Note: for weapons that don't do an even die of damage (ex. 2-7 or 3-18) 77. * the extra damage is added on in weapon.c, not here! */ 78. 79. #define P PIERCE 80. #define S SLASH 81. #define B WHACK 82. Projectiles 83. /* missiles */ 84. PROJECTILE("arrow", (char *)0, 85. 1, 55, 1, 2, 6, 6, 0, IRON, -P_BOW, HI_METAL), 86. PROJECTILE("elven arrow", "runed arrow", 87. 0, 20, 1, 2, 7, 6, 0, WOOD, -P_BOW, HI_WOOD), 88. PROJECTILE("orcish arrow", "crude arrow", 89. 0, 20, 1, 2, 5, 6, 0, IRON, -P_BOW, CLR_BLACK), 90. PROJECTILE("silver arrow", (char *)0, 91. 1, 12, 1, 5, 6, 6, 0, SILVER, -P_BOW, HI_SILVER), 92. PROJECTILE("ya", "bamboo arrow", 93. 0, 15, 1, 4, 7, 7, 1, METAL, -P_BOW, HI_METAL), 94. PROJECTILE("crossbow bolt", (char *)0, 95. 1, 55, 1, 2, 4, 6, 0, IRON, -P_CROSSBOW, HI_METAL), 96. 97. WEAPON("dart", (char *)0, 98. 1, 1, 0, 60, 1, 2, 3, 2, 0, P, -P_DART, IRON, HI_METAL), 99. WEAPON("shuriken", "throwing star", 100. 0, 1, 0, 35, 1, 5, 8, 6, 2, P, -P_SHURIKEN, IRON, HI_METAL), 101. WEAPON("boomerang", (char *)0, 102. 1, 1, 0, 15, 5, 20, 9, 9, 0, 0, -P_BOOMERANG, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 103. Spears 104. /* spears */ 105. WEAPON("spear", (char *)0, 106. 1, 1, 0, 50, 30, 3, 6, 8, 0, P, P_SPEAR, IRON, HI_METAL), 107. WEAPON("elven spear", "runed spear", 108. 0, 1, 0, 10, 30, 3, 7, 8, 0, P, P_SPEAR, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 109. WEAPON("orcish spear", "crude spear", 110. 0, 1, 0, 13, 30, 3, 5, 8, 0, P, P_SPEAR, IRON, CLR_BLACK), 111. WEAPON("dwarvish spear", "stout spear", 112. 0, 1, 0, 12, 35, 3, 8, 8, 0, P, P_SPEAR, IRON, HI_METAL), 113. WEAPON("silver spear", (char *)0, 114. 1, 1, 0, 2, 36, 40, 6, 8, 0, P, P_SPEAR, SILVER, HI_SILVER), 115. WEAPON("javelin", "throwing spear", 116. 0, 1, 0, 10, 20, 3, 6, 6, 0, P, P_JAVELIN, IRON, HI_METAL), 117. 118. WEAPON("trident", (char *)0, 119. 1, 0, 0, 8, 25, 5, 6, 4, 0, P, P_TRIDENT, IRON, HI_METAL), 120. /* +1 small, +2d4 large */ 121. Blades 122. /* blades */ 123. WEAPON("dagger", (char *)0, 124. 1, 1, 0, 30, 10, 4, 4, 3, 2, P, P_DAGGER, IRON, HI_METAL), 125. WEAPON("elven dagger", "runed dagger", 126. 0, 1, 0, 10, 10, 4, 5, 3, 2, P, P_DAGGER, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 127. WEAPON("orcish dagger", "crude dagger", 128. 0, 1, 0, 12, 10, 4, 3, 3, 2, P, P_DAGGER, IRON, CLR_BLACK), 129. WEAPON("silver dagger", (char *)0, 130. 1, 1, 0, 3, 12, 40, 4, 3, 2, P, P_DAGGER, SILVER, HI_SILVER), 131. WEAPON("athame", (char *)0, 132. 1, 1, 0, 0, 10, 4, 4, 3, 2, S, P_DAGGER, IRON, HI_METAL), 133. WEAPON("scalpel", (char *)0, 134. 1, 1, 0, 0, 5, 6, 3, 3, 2, S, P_KNIFE, METAL, HI_METAL), 135. WEAPON("knife", (char *)0, 136. 1, 1, 0, 20, 5, 4, 3, 2, 0, P|S, P_KNIFE, IRON, HI_METAL), 137. WEAPON("stiletto", (char *)0, 138. 1, 1, 0, 5, 5, 4, 3, 2, 0, P|S, P_KNIFE, IRON, HI_METAL), 139. WEAPON("worm tooth", (char *)0, 140. 1, 0, 0, 0, 20, 2, 2, 2, 0, 0, P_KNIFE, 0, CLR_WHITE), 141. WEAPON("crysknife", (char *)0, 142. 1, 0, 0, 0, 20,100, 10, 10, 3, P, P_KNIFE, MINERAL, CLR_WHITE), 143. 144. WEAPON("axe", (char *)0, 145. 1, 0, 0, 40, 60, 8, 6, 4, 0, S, P_AXE, IRON, HI_METAL), 146. WEAPON("battle-axe", "double-headed axe", 147. 0, 0, 1, 10,120, 40, 8, 6, 0, S, P_AXE, IRON, HI_METAL), 148. /* "double-bitted" ? */ 149. Swords 150. /* swords */ 151. WEAPON("short sword", (char *)0, 152. 1, 0, 0, 8, 30, 10, 6, 8, 0, P, P_SHORT_SWORD, IRON, HI_METAL), 153. WEAPON("elven short sword", "runed short sword", 154. 0, 0, 0, 2, 30, 10, 8, 8, 0, P, P_SHORT_SWORD, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 155. WEAPON("orcish short sword", "crude short sword", 156. 0, 0, 0, 3, 30, 10, 5, 8, 0, P, P_SHORT_SWORD, IRON, CLR_BLACK), 157. WEAPON("dwarvish short sword", "broad short sword", 158. 0, 0, 0, 2, 30, 10, 7, 8, 0, P, P_SHORT_SWORD, IRON, HI_METAL), 159. WEAPON("scimitar", "curved sword", 160. 0, 0, 0, 15, 40, 15, 8, 8, 0, S, P_SCIMITAR, IRON, HI_METAL), 161. WEAPON("silver saber", (char *)0, 162. 1, 0, 0, 6, 40, 75, 8, 8, 0, S, P_SABER, SILVER, HI_SILVER), 163. WEAPON("broadsword", (char *)0, 164. 1, 0, 0, 8, 70, 10, 4, 6, 0, S, P_BROAD_SWORD, IRON, HI_METAL), 165. /* +d4 small, +1 large */ 166. WEAPON("elven broadsword", "runed broadsword", 167. 0, 0, 0, 4, 70, 10, 6, 6, 0, S, P_BROAD_SWORD, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 168. /* +d4 small, +1 large */ 169. WEAPON("long sword", (char *)0, 170. 1, 0, 0, 50, 40, 15, 8, 12, 0, S, P_LONG_SWORD, IRON, HI_METAL), 171. WEAPON("two-handed sword", (char *)0, 172. 1, 0, 1, 22,150, 50, 12, 6, 0, S, P_TWO_HANDED_SWORD, IRON, HI_METAL), 173. /* +2d6 large */ 174. WEAPON("katana", "samurai sword", 175. 0, 0, 0, 4, 40, 80, 10, 12, 1, S, P_LONG_SWORD, IRON, HI_METAL), 176. /* special swords set up for artifacts */ 177. WEAPON("tsurugi", "long samurai sword", 178. 0, 0, 1, 0, 60,500, 16, 8, 2, S, P_TWO_HANDED_SWORD, METAL, HI_METAL), 179. /* +2d6 large */ 180. WEAPON("runesword", "runed broadsword", 181. 0, 0, 0, 0, 40,300, 4, 6, 0, S, P_BROAD_SWORD, IRON, CLR_BLACK), 182. /* +d4 small, +1 large */ 183. /* +5d2 +d8 from level drain */ 184. Polearms 185. /* polearms */ 186. /* spear-type */ 187. WEAPON("partisan", "vulgar polearm", 188. 0, 0, 1, 5, 80, 10, 6, 6, 0, P, P_POLEARMS, IRON, HI_METAL), 189. /* +1 large */ 190. WEAPON("ranseur", "hilted polearm", 191. 0, 0, 1, 5, 50, 6, 4, 4, 0, P, P_POLEARMS, IRON, HI_METAL), 192. /* +d4 both */ 193. WEAPON("spetum", "forked polearm", 194. 0, 0, 1, 5, 50, 5, 6, 6, 0, P, P_POLEARMS, IRON, HI_METAL), 195. /* +1 small, +d6 large */ 196. WEAPON("glaive", "single-edged polearm", 197. 0, 0, 1, 8, 75, 6, 6, 10, 0, S, P_POLEARMS, IRON, HI_METAL), 198. WEAPON("lance", (char *)0, 199. 1, 0, 0, 4,180, 10, 6, 8, 0, P, P_LANCE, IRON, HI_METAL), 200. /* axe-type */ 201. WEAPON("halberd", "angled poleaxe", 202. 0, 0, 1, 8,150, 10, 10, 6, 0, P|S, P_POLEARMS, IRON, HI_METAL), 203. /* +1d6 large */ 204. WEAPON("bardiche", "long poleaxe", 205. 0, 0, 1, 4,120, 7, 4, 4, 0, S, P_POLEARMS, IRON, HI_METAL), 206. /* +1d4 small, +2d4 large */ 207. WEAPON("voulge", "pole cleaver", 208. 0, 0, 1, 4,125, 5, 4, 4, 0, S, P_POLEARMS, IRON, HI_METAL), 209. /* +d4 both */ 210. WEAPON("dwarvish mattock", "broad pick", 211. 0, 0, 1, 13,120, 50, 12, 8,-1, B, P_PICK_AXE, IRON, HI_METAL), 212. 213. /* curved/hooked */ 214. WEAPON("fauchard", "pole sickle", 215. 0, 0, 1, 6, 60, 5, 6, 8, 0, P|S, P_POLEARMS, IRON, HI_METAL), 216. WEAPON("guisarme", "pruning hook", 217. 0, 0, 1, 6, 80, 5, 4, 8, 0, S, P_POLEARMS, IRON, HI_METAL), 218. /* +1d4 small */ 219. WEAPON("bill-guisarme", "hooked polearm", 220. 0, 0, 1, 4,120, 7, 4, 10, 0, P|S, P_POLEARMS, IRON, HI_METAL), 221. /* +1d4 small */ 222. /* other */ 223. WEAPON("lucern hammer", "pronged polearm", 224. 0, 0, 1, 5,150, 7, 4, 6, 0, B|P, P_POLEARMS, IRON, HI_METAL), 225. /* +1d4 small */ 226. WEAPON("bec de corbin", "beaked polearm", 227. 0, 0, 1, 4,100, 8, 8, 6, 0, B|P, P_POLEARMS, IRON, HI_METAL), 228. Bludgeoning weapons 229. /* bludgeons */ 230. WEAPON("mace", (char *)0, 231. 1, 0, 0, 40, 30, 5, 6, 6, 0, B, P_MACE, IRON, HI_METAL), 232. /* +1 small */ 233. WEAPON("morning star", (char *)0, 234. 1, 0, 0, 12,120, 10, 4, 6, 0, B, P_MORNING_STAR, IRON, HI_METAL), 235. /* +d4 small, +1 large */ 236. WEAPON("war hammer", (char *)0, 237. 1, 0, 0, 15, 50, 5, 4, 4, 0, B, P_HAMMER, IRON, HI_METAL), 238. /* +1 small */ 239. WEAPON("club", (char *)0, 240. 1, 0, 0, 12, 30, 3, 6, 3, 0, B, P_CLUB, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 241. #ifdef KOPS 242. WEAPON("rubber hose", (char *)0, 243. 1, 0, 0, 0, 20, 3, 4, 3, 0, B, P_WHIP, PLASTIC, CLR_BROWN), 244. #endif 245. WEAPON("quarterstaff", "staff", 246. 0, 0, 1, 11, 40, 5, 6, 6, 0, B, P_QUARTERSTAFF, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 247. /* two-piece */ 248. WEAPON("aklys", "thonged club", 249. 0, 0, 0, 8, 15, 4, 6, 3, 0, B, P_CLUB, IRON, HI_METAL), 250. WEAPON("flail", (char *)0, 251. 1, 0, 0, 40, 15, 4, 6, 4, 0, B, P_FLAIL, IRON, HI_METAL), 252. /* +1 small, +1d4 large */ Miscellaneous weaponry 253. /* misc */ 254. WEAPON("bullwhip", (char *)0, 255. 1, 0, 0, 2, 20, 4, 2, 1, 0, 0, P_WHIP, LEATHER, CLR_BROWN), 256. 257. /* bows */ 258. BOW("bow", (char *)0, 1, 24, 30, 60, 0, WOOD, P_BOW, HI_WOOD), 259. BOW("elven bow", "runed bow", 0, 12, 30, 60, 0, WOOD, P_BOW, HI_WOOD), 260. BOW("orcish bow", "crude bow", 0, 12, 30, 60, 0, WOOD, P_BOW, CLR_BLACK), 261. BOW("yumi", "long bow", 0, 0, 30, 60, 0, WOOD, P_BOW, HI_WOOD), 262. BOW("sling", (char *)0, 1, 40, 3, 20, 0, LEATHER, P_SLING, HI_LEATHER), 263. BOW("crossbow", (char *)0, 1, 45, 50, 40, 0, WOOD, P_CROSSBOW, HI_WOOD), 264. 265. #undef P 266. #undef S 267. #undef B 268. 269. #undef WEAPON 270. #undef PROJECTILE 271. #undef BOW 272. Armor Armor macros 273. /* armor ... */ 274. /* IRON denotes ferrous metals, including steel. 275. * Only IRON weapons and armor can rust. 276. * Only COPPER (including brass) corrodes. 277. * Some creatures are vulnerable to SILVER. 278. */ 279. #define ARMOR(name,desc,kn,mgc,blk,power,prob,delay,wt,cost,ac,can,sub,metal,c) \ 280. OBJECT( \ 281. OBJ(name,desc), BITS(kn,0,1,0,mgc,1,0,0,blk,0,0,sub,metal), power, \ 282. ARMOR_CLASS, prob, delay, wt, cost, \ 283. 0, 0, 10 - ac, can, wt, c ) 284. #define HELM(name,desc,kn,mgc,power,prob,delay,wt,cost,ac,can,metal,c) \ 285. ARMOR(name,desc,kn,mgc,0,power,prob,delay,wt,cost,ac,can,ARM_HELM,metal,c) 286. #define CLOAK(name,desc,kn,mgc,power,prob,delay,wt,cost,ac,can,metal,c) \ 287. ARMOR(name,desc,kn,mgc,0,power,prob,delay,wt,cost,ac,can,ARM_CLOAK,metal,c) 288. #define SHIELD(name,desc,kn,mgc,blk,power,prob,delay,wt,cost,ac,can,metal,c) \ 289. ARMOR(name,desc,kn,mgc,blk,power,prob,delay,wt,cost,ac,can,ARM_SHIELD,metal,c) 290. #define GLOVES(name,desc,kn,mgc,power,prob,delay,wt,cost,ac,can,metal,c) \ 291. ARMOR(name,desc,kn,mgc,0,power,prob,delay,wt,cost,ac,can,ARM_GLOVES,metal,c) 292. #define BOOTS(name,desc,kn,mgc,power,prob,delay,wt,cost,ac,can,metal,c) \ 293. ARMOR(name,desc,kn,mgc,0,power,prob,delay,wt,cost,ac,can,ARM_BOOTS,metal,c) 294. Helmets 295. /* helmets */ 296. HELM("elven leather helm", "leather hat", 297. 0, 0, 0, 6, 1, 3, 8, 9, 0, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 298. HELM("orcish helm", "iron skull cap", 299. 0, 0, 0, 6, 1, 30, 10, 9, 0, IRON, CLR_BLACK), 300. HELM("dwarvish iron helm", "hard hat", 301. 0, 0, 0, 6, 1, 40, 20, 8, 0, IRON, HI_METAL), 302. HELM("fedora", (char *)0, 303. 1, 0, 0, 0, 0, 3, 1,10, 0, CLOTH, CLR_BROWN), 304. HELM("cornuthaum", "conical hat", 305. 0, 1, CLAIRVOYANT, 306. 3, 1, 4, 80,10, 2, CLOTH, CLR_BLUE), 307. HELM("dunce cap", "conical hat", 308. 0, 1, 0, 3, 1, 4, 1,10, 0, CLOTH, CLR_BLUE), 309. HELM("dented pot", (char *)0, 310. 1, 0, 0, 2, 0, 10, 8, 9, 0, IRON, CLR_BLACK), 311. /* With shuffled appearances... */ 312. HELM("helmet", "plumed helmet", 313. 0, 0, 0, 10, 1, 30, 10, 9, 0, IRON, HI_METAL), 314. HELM("helm of brilliance", "etched helmet", 315. 0, 1, 0, 6, 1, 50, 50, 9, 0, IRON, CLR_GREEN), 316. HELM("helm of opposite alignment", "crested helmet", 317. 0, 1, 0, 6, 1, 50, 50, 9, 0, IRON, HI_METAL), 318. HELM("helm of telepathy", "visored helmet", 319. 0, 1, TELEPAT, 2, 1, 50, 50, 9, 0, IRON, HI_METAL), 320. Body armor 321. /* suits of armor */ 322. /* 323. * There is code in polyself.c that assumes (1) and (2). 324. * There is code in obj.h, objnam.c, mon.c, read.c that assumes (2). 325. * 326. * (1) The dragon scale mails and the dragon scales are together. 327. * (2) That the order of the dragon scale mail and dragon scales is the 328. * the same defined in monst.c. 329. */ 330. #define DRGN_ARMR(name,mgc,power,cost,ac,color) \ 331. ARMOR(name,(char *)0,1,mgc,1,power,0,5,40,cost,ac,0,ARM_SUIT,DRAGON_HIDE,color) 332. /* 3.4.1: dragon scale mail reclassified as "magic" since magic is 333. needed to create them */ 334. DRGN_ARMR("gray dragon scale mail", 1, ANTIMAGIC, 1200, 1, CLR_GRAY), 335. DRGN_ARMR("silver dragon scale mail", 1, REFLECTING, 1200, 1, DRAGON_SILVER), 336. #if 0 /* DEFERRED */ 337. DRGN_ARMR("shimmering dragon scale mail", 1, DISPLACED, 1200, 1, CLR_CYAN), 338. #endif 339. DRGN_ARMR("red dragon scale mail", 1, FIRE_RES, 900, 1, CLR_RED), 340. DRGN_ARMR("white dragon scale mail", 1, COLD_RES, 900, 1, CLR_WHITE), 341. DRGN_ARMR("orange dragon scale mail", 1, SLEEP_RES, 900, 1, CLR_ORANGE), 342. DRGN_ARMR("black dragon scale mail", 1, DISINT_RES, 1200, 1, CLR_BLACK), 343. DRGN_ARMR("blue dragon scale mail", 1, SHOCK_RES, 900, 1, CLR_BLUE), 344. DRGN_ARMR("green dragon scale mail", 1, POISON_RES, 900, 1, CLR_GREEN), 345. DRGN_ARMR("yellow dragon scale mail", 1, ACID_RES, 900, 1, CLR_YELLOW), 346. 347. /* For now, only dragons leave these. */ 348. /* 3.4.1: dragon scales left classified as "non-magic"; they confer 349. magical properties but are produced "naturally" */ 350. DRGN_ARMR("gray dragon scales", 0, ANTIMAGIC, 700, 7, CLR_GRAY), 351. DRGN_ARMR("silver dragon scales", 0, REFLECTING, 700, 7, DRAGON_SILVER), 352. #if 0 /* DEFERRED */ 353. DRGN_ARMR("shimmering dragon scales", 0, DISPLACED, 700, 7, CLR_CYAN), 354. #endif 355. DRGN_ARMR("red dragon scales", 0, FIRE_RES, 500, 7, CLR_RED), 356. DRGN_ARMR("white dragon scales", 0, COLD_RES, 500, 7, CLR_WHITE), 357. DRGN_ARMR("orange dragon scales", 0, SLEEP_RES, 500, 7, CLR_ORANGE), 358. DRGN_ARMR("black dragon scales", 0, DISINT_RES, 700, 7, CLR_BLACK), 359. DRGN_ARMR("blue dragon scales", 0, SHOCK_RES, 500, 7, CLR_BLUE), 360. DRGN_ARMR("green dragon scales", 0, POISON_RES, 500, 7, CLR_GREEN), 361. DRGN_ARMR("yellow dragon scales", 0, ACID_RES, 500, 7, CLR_YELLOW), 362. #undef DRGN_ARMR 363. 364. ARMOR("plate mail", (char *)0, 365. 1, 0, 1, 0, 44, 5, 450, 600, 3, 2, ARM_SUIT, IRON, HI_METAL), 366. ARMOR("crystal plate mail", (char *)0, 367. 1, 0, 1, 0, 10, 5, 450, 820, 3, 2, ARM_SUIT, GLASS, CLR_WHITE), 368. #ifdef TOURIST 369. ARMOR("bronze plate mail", (char *)0, 370. 1, 0, 1, 0, 25, 5, 450, 400, 4, 0, ARM_SUIT, COPPER, HI_COPPER), 371. #else 372. ARMOR("bronze plate mail", (char *)0, 373. 1, 0, 1, 0, 35, 5, 450, 400, 4, 0, ARM_SUIT, COPPER, HI_COPPER), 374. #endif 375. ARMOR("splint mail", (char *)0, 376. 1, 0, 1, 0, 62, 5, 400, 80, 4, 1, ARM_SUIT, IRON, HI_METAL), 377. ARMOR("banded mail", (char *)0, 378. 1, 0, 1, 0, 72, 5, 350, 90, 4, 0, ARM_SUIT, IRON, HI_METAL), 379. ARMOR("dwarvish mithril-coat", (char *)0, 380. 1, 0, 0, 0, 10, 1, 150, 240, 4, 3, ARM_SUIT, MITHRIL, HI_METAL), 381. ARMOR("elven mithril-coat", (char *)0, 382. 1, 0, 0, 0, 15, 1, 150, 240, 5, 3, ARM_SUIT, MITHRIL, HI_METAL), 383. ARMOR("chain mail", (char *)0, 384. 1, 0, 0, 0, 72, 5, 300, 75, 5, 1, ARM_SUIT, IRON, HI_METAL), 385. ARMOR("orcish chain mail", "crude chain mail", 386. 0, 0, 0, 0, 20, 5, 300, 75, 6, 1, ARM_SUIT, IRON, CLR_BLACK), 387. ARMOR("scale mail", (char *)0, 388. 1, 0, 0, 0, 72, 5, 250, 45, 6, 0, ARM_SUIT, IRON, HI_METAL), 389. ARMOR("studded leather armor", (char *)0, 390. 1, 0, 0, 0, 72, 3, 200, 15, 7, 1, ARM_SUIT, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 391. ARMOR("ring mail", (char *)0, 392. 1, 0, 0, 0, 72, 5, 250, 100, 7, 0, ARM_SUIT, IRON, HI_METAL), 393. ARMOR("orcish ring mail", "crude ring mail", 394. 0, 0, 0, 0, 20, 5, 250, 80, 8, 1, ARM_SUIT, IRON, CLR_BLACK), 395. ARMOR("leather armor", (char *)0, 396. 1, 0, 0, 0, 82, 3, 150, 5, 8, 0, ARM_SUIT, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 397. ARMOR("leather jacket", (char *)0, 398. 1, 0, 0, 0, 12, 0, 30, 10, 9, 0, ARM_SUIT, LEATHER, CLR_BLACK), 399. 400. #ifdef TOURIST 401. /* shirts */ 402. ARMOR("Hawaiian shirt", (char *)0, 403. 1, 0, 0, 0, 8, 0, 5, 3, 10, 0, ARM_SHIRT, CLOTH, CLR_MAGENTA), 404. ARMOR("T-shirt", (char *)0, 405. 1, 0, 0, 0, 2, 0, 5, 2, 10, 0, ARM_SHIRT, CLOTH, CLR_WHITE), 406. #endif 407. Cloaks 408. /* cloaks */ 409. /* 'cope' is not a spelling mistake... leave it be */ 410. CLOAK("mummy wrapping", (char *)0, 411. 1, 0, 0, 0, 0, 3, 2, 10, 1, CLOTH, CLR_GRAY), 412. CLOAK("elven cloak", "faded pall", 413. 0, 1, STEALTH, 8, 0, 10, 60, 9, 3, CLOTH, CLR_BLACK), 414. CLOAK("orcish cloak", "coarse mantelet", 415. 0, 0, 0, 8, 0, 10, 40, 10, 2, CLOTH, CLR_BLACK), 416. CLOAK("dwarvish cloak", "hooded cloak", 417. 0, 0, 0, 8, 0, 10, 50, 10, 2, CLOTH, HI_CLOTH), 418. CLOAK("oilskin cloak", "slippery cloak", 419. 0, 0, 0, 8, 0, 10, 50, 9, 3, CLOTH, HI_CLOTH), 420. CLOAK("robe", (char *)0, 421. 1, 1, 0, 3, 0, 15, 50, 8, 3, CLOTH, CLR_RED), 422. CLOAK("alchemy smock", "apron", 423. 0, 1, POISON_RES, 9, 0, 10, 50, 9, 1, CLOTH, CLR_WHITE), 424. CLOAK("leather cloak", (char *)0, 425. 1, 0, 0, 8, 0, 15, 40, 9, 1, LEATHER, CLR_BROWN), 426. /* With shuffled appearances... */ 427. CLOAK("cloak of protection", "tattered cape", 428. 0, 1, PROTECTION, 9, 0, 10, 50, 7, 3, CLOTH, HI_CLOTH), 429. CLOAK("cloak of invisibility", "opera cloak", 430. 0, 1, INVIS, 10, 0, 10, 60, 9, 2, CLOTH, CLR_BRIGHT_MAGENTA), 431. CLOAK("cloak of magic resistance", "ornamental cope", 432. 0, 1, ANTIMAGIC, 2, 0, 10, 60, 9, 3, CLOTH, CLR_WHITE), 433. CLOAK("cloak of displacement", "piece of cloth", 434. 0, 1, DISPLACED, 10, 0, 10, 50, 9, 2, CLOTH, HI_CLOTH), 435. Shields 436. /* shields */ 437. SHIELD("small shield", (char *)0, 438. 1, 0, 0, 0, 6, 0, 30, 3, 9, 0, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 439. SHIELD("elven shield", "blue and green shield", 440. 0, 0, 0, 0, 2, 0, 40, 7, 8, 0, WOOD, CLR_GREEN), 441. SHIELD("Uruk-hai shield", "white-handed shield", 442. 0, 0, 0, 0, 2, 0, 50, 7, 9, 0, IRON, HI_METAL), 443. SHIELD("orcish shield", "red-eyed shield", 444. 0, 0, 0, 0, 2, 0, 50, 7, 9, 0, IRON, CLR_RED), 445. SHIELD("large shield", (char *)0, 446. 1, 0, 1, 0, 7, 0,100, 10, 8, 0, IRON, HI_METAL), 447. SHIELD("dwarvish roundshield", "large round shield", 448. 0, 0, 0, 0, 4, 0,100, 10, 8, 0, IRON, HI_METAL), 449. SHIELD("shield of reflection", "polished silver shield", 450. 0, 1, 0, REFLECTING, 3, 0, 50, 50, 8, 0, SILVER, HI_SILVER), 451. Gloves 452. /* gloves */ 453. /* these have their color but not material shuffled, so the IRON must stay 454. * CLR_BROWN ( HI_LEATHER) 455. */ 456. GLOVES("leather gloves", "old gloves", 457. 0, 0, 0, 16, 1, 10, 8, 9, 0, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 458. GLOVES("gauntlets of fumbling", "padded gloves", 459. 0, 1, FUMBLING, 8, 1, 10, 50, 9, 0, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 460. GLOVES("gauntlets of power", "riding gloves", 461. 0, 1, 0, 8, 1, 30, 50, 9, 0, IRON, CLR_BROWN), 462. GLOVES("gauntlets of dexterity", "fencing gloves", 463. 0, 1, 0, 8, 1, 10, 50, 9, 0, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 464. Boots 465. /* boots */ 466. BOOTS("low boots", "walking shoes", 467. 0, 0, 0, 25, 2, 10, 8, 9, 0, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 468. BOOTS("iron shoes", "hard shoes", 469. 0, 0, 0, 7, 2, 50, 16, 8, 0, IRON, HI_METAL), 470. BOOTS("high boots", "jackboots", 471. 0, 0, 0, 15, 2, 20, 12, 8, 0, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 472. /* With shuffled appearances... */ 473. BOOTS("speed boots", "combat boots", 474. 0, 1, FAST, 12, 2, 20, 50, 9, 0, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 475. BOOTS("water walking boots", "jungle boots", 476. 0, 1, WWALKING, 12, 2, 20, 50, 9, 0, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 477. BOOTS("jumping boots", "hiking boots", 478. 0, 1, JUMPING, 12, 2, 20, 50, 9, 0, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 479. BOOTS("elven boots", "mud boots", 480. 0, 1, STEALTH, 12, 2, 15, 8, 9, 0, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 481. BOOTS("kicking boots", "buckled boots", 482. 0, 1, 0, 12, 2, 15, 8, 9, 0, IRON, CLR_BROWN), 483. BOOTS("fumble boots", "riding boots", 484. 0, 1, FUMBLING, 12, 2, 20, 30, 9, 0, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 485. BOOTS("levitation boots", "snow boots", 486. 0, 1, LEVITATION,12, 2, 15, 30, 9, 0, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 487. #undef HELM 488. #undef CLOAK 489. #undef SHIELD 490. #undef GLOVES 491. #undef BOOTS 492. #undef ARMOR 493. Rings 494. /* rings ... */ 495. #define RING(name,power,stone,cost,mgc,spec,mohs,metal,color) OBJECT( \ 496. OBJ(name,stone), \ 497. BITS(0,0,spec,0,mgc,spec,0,0,0,HARDGEM(mohs),0,P_NONE,metal), \ 498. power, RING_CLASS, 0, 0, 3, cost, 0, 0, 0, 0, 15, color ) 499. RING("adornment", ADORNED, "wooden", 100, 1, 1, 2, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 500. RING("gain strength", 0, "granite", 150, 1, 1, 7, MINERAL, HI_MINERAL), 501. RING("gain constitution", 0, "opal", 150, 1, 1, 7, MINERAL, HI_MINERAL), 502. RING("increase accuracy", 0, "clay", 150, 1, 1, 4, MINERAL, CLR_RED), 503. RING("increase damage", 0, "coral", 150, 1, 1, 4, MINERAL, CLR_ORANGE), 504. RING("protection", PROTECTION, "black onyx",100, 1, 1, 7, MINERAL, CLR_BLACK), 505. RING("regeneration", REGENERATION, "moonstone", 506. 200, 1, 0, 6, MINERAL, HI_MINERAL), 507. RING("searching", SEARCHING, "tiger eye", 200, 1, 0, 6, GEMSTONE, CLR_BROWN), 508. RING("stealth", STEALTH, "jade", 100, 1, 0, 6, GEMSTONE, CLR_GREEN), 509. RING("sustain ability", FIXED_ABIL, "bronze", 510. 100, 1, 0, 4, COPPER, HI_COPPER), 511. RING("levitation", LEVITATION, "agate", 200, 1, 0, 7, GEMSTONE, CLR_RED), 512. RING("hunger", HUNGER, "topaz", 100, 1, 0, 8, GEMSTONE, CLR_CYAN), 513. RING("aggravate monster", AGGRAVATE_MONSTER, "sapphire", 514. 150, 1, 0, 9, GEMSTONE, CLR_BLUE), 515. RING("conflict", CONFLICT, "ruby", 300, 1, 0, 9, GEMSTONE, CLR_RED), 516. RING("warning", WARNING, "diamond", 100, 1, 0,10, GEMSTONE, CLR_WHITE), 517. RING("poison resistance", POISON_RES, "pearl", 518. 150, 1, 0, 4, IRON, CLR_WHITE), 519. RING("fire resistance", FIRE_RES, "iron", 200, 1, 0, 5, IRON, HI_METAL), 520. RING("cold resistance", COLD_RES, "brass", 150, 1, 0, 4, COPPER, HI_COPPER), 521. RING("shock resistance", SHOCK_RES, "copper", 522. 150, 1, 0, 3, COPPER, HI_COPPER), 523. RING("free action", FREE_ACTION, "twisted", 524. 200, 1, 0, 6, IRON, HI_METAL), 525. RING("slow digestion", SLOW_DIGESTION, "steel", 526. 200, 1, 0, 8, IRON, HI_METAL), 527. RING("teleportation", TELEPORT, "silver", 200, 1, 0, 3, SILVER, HI_SILVER), 528. RING("teleport control", TELEPORT_CONTROL, "gold", 529. 300, 1, 0, 3, GOLD, HI_GOLD), 530. RING("polymorph", POLYMORPH, "ivory", 300, 1, 0, 4, BONE, CLR_WHITE), 531. RING("polymorph control", POLYMORPH_CONTROL, "emerald", 532. 300, 1, 0, 8, GEMSTONE, CLR_BRIGHT_GREEN), 533. RING("invisibility", INVIS, "wire", 150, 1, 0, 5, IRON, HI_METAL), 534. RING("see invisible", SEE_INVIS, "engagement", 535. 150, 1, 0, 5, IRON, HI_METAL), 536. RING("protection from shape changers", PROT_FROM_SHAPE_CHANGERS, "shiny", 537. 100, 1, 0, 5, IRON, CLR_BRIGHT_CYAN), 538. #undef RING 539. Amulets 540. /* amulets ... - THE Amulet comes last because it is special */ 541. #define AMULET(name,desc,power,prob) OBJECT( \ 542. OBJ(name,desc), BITS(0,0,0,0,1,0,0,0,0,0,0,P_NONE,IRON), power, \ 543. AMULET_CLASS, prob, 0, 20, 150, 0, 0, 0, 0, 20, HI_METAL ) 544. 545. AMULET("amulet of ESP", "circular", TELEPAT, 175), 546. AMULET("amulet of life saving", "spherical", LIFESAVED, 75), 547. AMULET("amulet of strangulation", "oval", STRANGLED, 135), 548. AMULET("amulet of restful sleep", "triangular", SLEEPING, 135), 549. AMULET("amulet versus poison", "pyramidal", POISON_RES, 165), 550. AMULET("amulet of change", "square", 0, 130), 551. /* POLYMORPH */ 552. AMULET("amulet of unchanging", "concave", UNCHANGING, 45), 553. AMULET("amulet of reflection", "hexagonal", REFLECTING, 75), 554. AMULET("amulet of magical breathing", "octagonal", MAGICAL_BREATHING, 65), 555. OBJECT(OBJ("cheap plastic imitation of the Amulet of Yendor", 556. "Amulet of Yendor"), BITS(0,0,1,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,PLASTIC), 0, 557. AMULET_CLASS, 0, 0, 20, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 1, HI_METAL), 558. OBJECT(OBJ("Amulet of Yendor", /* note: description name */ 559. "Amulet of Yendor"), BITS(0,0,1,0,1,0,1,1,0,0,0,0,MITHRIL), 0, 560. AMULET_CLASS, 0, 0, 20, 30000, 0, 0, 0, 0, 20, HI_METAL), 561. #undef AMULET 562. Tools 563. /* tools ... */ 564. /* tools with weapon characteristics come last */ 565. #define TOOL(name,desc,kn,mrg,mgc,chg,prob,wt,cost,mat,color) \ 566. OBJECT( OBJ(name,desc), \ 567. BITS(kn,mrg,chg,0,mgc,chg,0,0,0,0,0,P_NONE,mat), \ 568. 0, TOOL_CLASS, prob, 0, \ 569. wt, cost, 0, 0, 0, 0, wt, color ) 570. #define CONTAINER(name,desc,kn,mgc,chg,prob,wt,cost,mat,color) \ 571. OBJECT( OBJ(name,desc), \ 572. BITS(kn,0,chg,1,mgc,chg,0,0,0,0,0,P_NONE,mat), \ 573. 0, TOOL_CLASS, prob, 0, \ 574. wt, cost, 0, 0, 0, 0, wt, color ) 575. #define WEPTOOL(name,desc,kn,mgc,bi,prob,wt,cost,sdam,ldam,hitbon,sub,mat,clr) \ 576. OBJECT( OBJ(name,desc), \ 577. BITS(kn,0,1,0,mgc,1,0,0,bi,0,hitbon,sub,mat), \ 578. 0, TOOL_CLASS, prob, 0, \ 579. wt, cost, sdam, ldam, hitbon, 0, wt, clr ) 580. /* containers */ 581. CONTAINER("large box", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 40,350, 8, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 582. CONTAINER("chest", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 35,600, 16, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 583. CONTAINER("ice box", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 5,900, 42, PLASTIC, CLR_WHITE), 584. CONTAINER("sack", "bag", 0, 0, 0, 35, 15, 2, CLOTH, HI_CLOTH), 585. CONTAINER("oilskin sack", "bag", 0, 0, 0, 5, 15, 100, CLOTH, HI_CLOTH), 586. CONTAINER("bag of holding", "bag", 0, 1, 0, 20, 15, 100, CLOTH, HI_CLOTH), 587. CONTAINER("bag of tricks", "bag", 0, 1, 1, 20, 15, 100, CLOTH, HI_CLOTH), 588. #undef CONTAINER 589. 590. /* lock opening tools */ 591. TOOL("skeleton key", "key", 0, 0, 0, 0, 80, 3, 10, IRON, HI_METAL), 592. #ifdef TOURIST 593. TOOL("lock pick", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 60, 4, 20, IRON, HI_METAL), 594. TOOL("credit card", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 15, 1, 10, PLASTIC, CLR_WHITE), 595. #else 596. TOOL("lock pick", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 75, 4, 20, IRON, HI_METAL), 597. #endif 598. /* light sources */ 599. TOOL("tallow candle", "candle", 0, 1, 0, 0, 20, 2, 10, WAX, CLR_WHITE), 600. TOOL("wax candle", "candle", 0, 1, 0, 0, 5, 2, 20, WAX, CLR_WHITE), 601. TOOL("brass lantern", (char *)0,1, 0, 0, 0, 30, 30, 12, COPPER, CLR_YELLOW), 602. TOOL("oil lamp", "lamp", 0, 0, 0, 0, 45, 20, 10, COPPER, CLR_YELLOW), 603. TOOL("magic lamp", "lamp", 0, 0, 1, 0, 15, 20, 50, COPPER, CLR_YELLOW), 604. /* other tools */ 605. #ifdef TOURIST 606. TOOL("expensive camera", (char *)0, 607. 1, 0, 0, 1, 15, 12, 200, PLASTIC, CLR_BLACK), 608. TOOL("mirror", "looking glass", 0, 0, 0, 0, 45, 13, 10, GLASS, HI_SILVER), 609. #else 610. TOOL("mirror", "looking glass", 0, 0, 0, 0, 60, 13, 10, GLASS, HI_SILVER), 611. #endif 612. TOOL("crystal ball", "glass orb", 613. 0, 0, 1, 1, 15,150, 60, GLASS, HI_GLASS), 614. TOOL("lenses", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 5, 3, 80, GLASS, HI_GLASS), 615. TOOL("blindfold", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 50, 2, 20, CLOTH, CLR_BLACK), 616. TOOL("towel", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 50, 2, 50, CLOTH, CLR_MAGENTA), 617. #ifdef STEED 618. TOOL("saddle", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 5,200, 150, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 619. TOOL("leash", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 65, 12, 20, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 620. #else 621. TOOL("leash", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 70, 12, 20, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 622. #endif 623. TOOL("stethoscope", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 25, 4, 75, IRON, HI_METAL), 624. TOOL("tinning kit", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 1, 15,100, 30, IRON, HI_METAL), 625. TOOL("tin opener", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 35, 4, 30, IRON, HI_METAL), 626. TOOL("can of grease", (char *)0,1, 0, 0, 1, 15, 15, 20, IRON, HI_METAL), 627. TOOL("figurine", (char *)0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 25, 50, 80, MINERAL, HI_MINERAL), 628. TOOL("magic marker", (char *)0, 1, 0, 1, 1, 15, 2, 50, PLASTIC, CLR_RED), 629. /* traps */ 630. TOOL("land mine",(char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 0,300, 180, IRON, CLR_RED), 631. TOOL("beartrap", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 0,200, 60, IRON, HI_METAL), 632. /* instruments */ 633. TOOL("tin whistle", "whistle", 0, 0, 0, 0, 100, 3, 10, METAL, HI_METAL), 634. TOOL("magic whistle", "whistle",0, 0, 1, 0, 30, 3, 10, METAL, HI_METAL), 635. /* "If tin whistles are made out of tin, what do they make foghorns out of?" */ 636. TOOL("wooden flute", "flute", 0, 0, 0, 0, 4, 5, 12, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 637. TOOL("magic flute", "flute", 0, 0, 1, 1, 2, 5, 36, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 638. TOOL("tooled horn", "horn", 0, 0, 0, 0, 5, 18, 15, BONE, CLR_WHITE), 639. TOOL("frost horn", "horn", 0, 0, 1, 1, 2, 18, 50, BONE, CLR_WHITE), 640. TOOL("fire horn", "horn", 0, 0, 1, 1, 2, 18, 50, BONE, CLR_WHITE), 641. TOOL("horn of plenty", "horn", 0, 0, 1, 1, 2, 18, 50, BONE, CLR_WHITE), 642. TOOL("wooden harp", "harp", 0, 0, 0, 0, 4, 30, 50, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 643. TOOL("magic harp", "harp", 0, 0, 1, 1, 2, 30, 50, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 644. TOOL("bell", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 2, 30, 50, COPPER, HI_COPPER), 645. TOOL("bugle", (char *)0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 4, 10, 15, COPPER, HI_COPPER), 646. TOOL("leather drum", "drum", 0, 0, 0, 0, 4, 25, 25, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 647. TOOL("drum of earthquake", "drum", 648. 0, 0, 1, 1, 2, 25, 25, LEATHER, HI_LEATHER), 649. /* tools useful as weapons */ 650. WEPTOOL("pick-axe", (char *)0, 651. 1, 0, 0, 20, 100, 50, 6, 3, WHACK, P_PICK_AXE, IRON, HI_METAL), 652. WEPTOOL("grappling hook", "iron hook", 653. 0, 0, 0, 5, 30, 50, 2, 6, WHACK, P_FLAIL, IRON, HI_METAL), 654. /* 3.4.1: unicorn horn left classified as "magic" */ 655. WEPTOOL("unicorn horn", (char *)0, 656. 1, 1, 1, 0, 20, 100, 12, 12, PIERCE, P_UNICORN_HORN, BONE, CLR_WHITE), 657. 658. /* two special unique artifact "tools" */ 659. OBJECT(OBJ("Candelabrum of Invocation", "candelabrum"), 660. BITS(0,0,1,0,1,0,1,1,0,0,0,P_NONE,GOLD), 0, 661. TOOL_CLASS, 0, 0,10, 5000, 0, 0, 0, 0, 200, HI_GOLD), 662. OBJECT(OBJ("Bell of Opening", "silver bell"), 663. BITS(0,0,1,0,1,1,1,1,0,0,0,P_NONE,SILVER), 0, 664. TOOL_CLASS, 0, 0,10, 5000, 0, 0, 0, 0, 50, HI_SILVER), 665. #undef TOOL 666. #undef WEPTOOL 667. Comestibles 668. /* Comestibles ... */ 669. #define FOOD(name,prob,delay,wt,unk,tin,nutrition,color) OBJECT( \ 670. OBJ(name,(char *)0), BITS(1,1,unk,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,P_NONE,tin), 0, \ 671. FOOD_CLASS, prob, delay, \ 672. wt, nutrition/20 + 5, 0, 0, 0, 0, nutrition, color ) 673. /* all types of food (except tins & corpses) must have a delay of at least 1. */ 674. /* delay on corpses is computed and is weight dependant */ 675. /* dog eats foods 0-4 but prefers tripe rations above all others */ 676. /* fortune cookies can be read */ 677. /* carrots improve your vision */ 678. /* +0 tins contain monster meat */ 679. /* +1 tins (of spinach) make you stronger (like Popeye) */ 680. /* food CORPSE is a cadaver of some type */ 681. /* meatballs/sticks/rings are only created from objects via stone to flesh */ 682. 683. /* meat */ 684. FOOD("tripe ration", 140, 2, 10, 0, FLESH, 200, CLR_BROWN), 685. FOOD("corpse", 0, 1, 0, 0, FLESH, 0, CLR_BROWN), 686. FOOD("egg", 85, 1, 1, 1, FLESH, 80, CLR_WHITE), 687. FOOD("meatball", 0, 1, 1, 0, FLESH, 5, CLR_BROWN), 688. FOOD("meat stick", 0, 1, 1, 0, FLESH, 5, CLR_BROWN), 689. FOOD("huge chunk of meat", 0,20,400, 0, FLESH,2000, CLR_BROWN), 690. /* special case because it's not mergable */ 691. OBJECT(OBJ("meat ring", (char *)0), 692. BITS(1,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,FLESH), 693. 0, FOOD_CLASS, 0, 1, 5, 1, 0, 0, 0, 0, 5, CLR_BROWN), 694. 695. /* fruits & veggies */ 696. FOOD("kelp frond", 0, 1, 1, 0, VEGGY, 30, CLR_GREEN), 697. FOOD("eucalyptus leaf", 3, 1, 1, 0, VEGGY, 30, CLR_GREEN), 698. FOOD("apple", 15, 1, 2, 0, VEGGY, 50, CLR_RED), 699. FOOD("orange", 10, 1, 2, 0, VEGGY, 80, CLR_ORANGE), 700. FOOD("pear", 10, 1, 2, 0, VEGGY, 50, CLR_BRIGHT_GREEN), 701. FOOD("melon", 10, 1, 5, 0, VEGGY, 100, CLR_BRIGHT_GREEN), 702. FOOD("banana", 10, 1, 2, 0, VEGGY, 80, CLR_YELLOW), 703. FOOD("carrot", 15, 1, 2, 0, VEGGY, 50, CLR_ORANGE), 704. FOOD("sprig of wolfsbane", 7, 1, 1, 0, VEGGY, 40, CLR_GREEN), 705. FOOD("clove of garlic", 7, 1, 1, 0, VEGGY, 40, CLR_WHITE), 706. FOOD("slime mold", 75, 1, 5, 0, VEGGY, 250, HI_ORGANIC), 707. 708. /* people food */ 709. FOOD("lump of royal jelly", 0, 1, 2, 0, VEGGY, 200, CLR_YELLOW), 710. FOOD("cream pie", 25, 1, 10, 0, VEGGY, 100, CLR_WHITE), 711. FOOD("candy bar", 13, 1, 2, 0, VEGGY, 100, CLR_BROWN), 712. FOOD("fortune cookie", 55, 1, 1, 0, VEGGY, 40, CLR_YELLOW), 713. FOOD("pancake", 25, 2, 2, 0, VEGGY, 200, CLR_YELLOW), 714. FOOD("lembas wafer", 20, 2, 5, 0, VEGGY, 800, CLR_WHITE), 715. FOOD("cram ration", 20, 3, 15, 0, VEGGY, 600, HI_ORGANIC), 716. FOOD("food ration", 380, 5, 20, 0, VEGGY, 800, HI_ORGANIC), 717. FOOD("K-ration", 0, 1, 10, 0, VEGGY, 400, HI_ORGANIC), 718. FOOD("C-ration", 0, 1, 10, 0, VEGGY, 300, HI_ORGANIC), 719. FOOD("tin", 75, 0, 10, 1, METAL, 0, HI_METAL), 720. #undef FOOD 721. Potions 722. /* potions ... */ 723. #define POTION(name,desc,mgc,power,prob,cost,color) OBJECT( \ 724. OBJ(name,desc), BITS(0,1,0,0,mgc,0,0,0,0,0,0,P_NONE,GLASS), power, \ 725. POTION_CLASS, prob, 0, 20, cost, 0, 0, 0, 0, 10, color ) 726. POTION("gain ability", "ruby", 1, 0, 42, 300, CLR_RED), 727. POTION("restore ability", "pink", 1, 0, 40, 100, CLR_BRIGHT_MAGENTA), 728. POTION("confusion", "orange", 1, CONFUSION, 42, 100, CLR_ORANGE), 729. POTION("blindness", "yellow", 1, BLINDED, 40, 150, CLR_YELLOW), 730. POTION("paralysis", "emerald", 1, 0, 42, 300, CLR_BRIGHT_GREEN), 731. POTION("speed", "dark green", 1, FAST, 42, 200, CLR_GREEN), 732. POTION("levitation", "cyan", 1, LEVITATION, 42, 200, CLR_CYAN), 733. POTION("hallucination", "sky blue", 1, HALLUC, 40, 100, CLR_CYAN), 734. POTION("invisibility", "brilliant blue",1, INVIS, 40, 150, CLR_BRIGHT_BLUE), 735. POTION("see invisible", "magenta", 1, SEE_INVIS, 42, 50, CLR_MAGENTA), 736. POTION("healing", "purple-red", 1, 0, 57, 100, CLR_MAGENTA), 737. POTION("extra healing", "puce", 1, 0, 47, 100, CLR_RED), 738. POTION("gain level", "milky", 1, 0, 20, 300, CLR_WHITE), 739. POTION("enlightenment", "swirly", 1, 0, 20, 200, CLR_BROWN), 740. POTION("monster detection", "bubbly", 1, 0, 40, 150, CLR_WHITE), 741. POTION("object detection", "smoky", 1, 0, 42, 150, CLR_GRAY), 742. POTION("gain energy", "cloudy", 1, 0, 42, 150, CLR_WHITE), 743. POTION("sleeping", "effervescent", 1, 0, 42, 100, CLR_GRAY), 744. POTION("full healing", "black", 1, 0, 10, 200, CLR_BLACK), 745. POTION("polymorph", "golden", 1, 0, 10, 200, CLR_YELLOW), 746. POTION("booze", "brown", 0, 0, 42, 50, CLR_BROWN), 747. POTION("sickness", "fizzy", 0, 0, 42, 50, CLR_CYAN), 748. POTION("fruit juice", "dark", 0, 0, 42, 50, CLR_BLACK), 749. POTION("acid", "white", 0, 0, 10, 250, CLR_WHITE), 750. POTION("oil", "murky", 0, 0, 30, 250, CLR_BROWN), 751. POTION("water", "clear", 0, 0, 92, 100, CLR_CYAN), 752. #undef POTION 753. Scrolls 754. /* scrolls ... */ 755. #define SCROLL(name,text,mgc,prob,cost) OBJECT( \ 756. OBJ(name,text), BITS(0,1,0,0,mgc,0,0,0,0,0,0,P_NONE,PAPER), 0, \ 757. SCROLL_CLASS, prob, 0, 5, cost, 0, 0, 0, 0, 6, HI_PAPER ) 758. SCROLL("enchant armor", "ZELGO MER", 1, 63, 80), 759. SCROLL("destroy armor", "JUYED AWK YACC", 1, 45, 100), 760. SCROLL("confuse monster", "NR 9", 1, 53, 100), 761. SCROLL("scare monster", "XIXAXA XOXAXA XUXAXA", 1, 35, 100), 762. SCROLL("remove curse", "PRATYAVAYAH", 1, 65, 80), 763. SCROLL("enchant weapon", "DAIYEN FOOELS", 1, 80, 60), 764. SCROLL("create monster", "LEP GEX VEN ZEA", 1, 45, 200), 765. SCROLL("taming", "PRIRUTSENIE", 1, 15, 200), 766. SCROLL("genocide", "ELBIB YLOH", 1, 15, 300), 767. SCROLL("light", "VERR YED HORRE", 1, 90, 50), 768. SCROLL("teleportation", "VENZAR BORGAVVE", 1, 55, 100), 769. SCROLL("gold detection", "THARR", 1, 33, 100), 770. SCROLL("food detection", "YUM YUM", 1, 25, 100), 771. SCROLL("identify", "KERNOD WEL", 1, 180, 20), 772. SCROLL("magic mapping", "ELAM EBOW", 1, 45, 100), 773. SCROLL("amnesia", "DUAM XNAHT", 1, 35, 200), 774. SCROLL("fire", "ANDOVA BEGARIN", 1, 30, 100), 775. SCROLL("earth", "KIRJE", 1, 18, 200), 776. SCROLL("punishment", "VE FORBRYDERNE", 1, 15, 300), 777. SCROLL("charging", "HACKEM MUCHE", 1, 15, 300), 778. SCROLL("stinking cloud", "VELOX NEB", 1, 15, 300), 779. SCROLL((char *)0, "FOOBIE BLETCH", 1, 0, 100), 780. SCROLL((char *)0, "TEMOV", 1, 0, 100), 781. SCROLL((char *)0, "GARVEN DEH", 1, 0, 100), 782. SCROLL((char *)0, "READ ME", 1, 0, 100), 783. /* these must come last because they have special descriptions */ 784. #ifdef MAIL 785. SCROLL("mail", "stamped", 0, 0, 0), 786. #endif 787. SCROLL("blank paper", "unlabeled", 0, 28, 60), 788. #undef SCROLL 789. Spellbooks 790. /* spellbooks ... */ 791. #define SPELL(name,desc,sub,prob,delay,level,mgc,dir,color) OBJECT( \ 792. OBJ(name,desc), BITS(0,0,0,0,mgc,0,0,0,0,0,dir,sub,PAPER), 0, \ 793. SPBOOK_CLASS, prob, delay, \ 794. 50, level*100, 0, 0, 0, level, 20, color ) 795. SPELL("dig", "parchment", P_MATTER_SPELL, 20, 6, 5, 1, RAY, HI_PAPER), 796. SPELL("magic missile", "vellum", P_ATTACK_SPELL, 45, 2, 2, 1, RAY, HI_PAPER), 797. SPELL("fireball", "ragged", P_ATTACK_SPELL, 20, 4, 4, 1, RAY, HI_PAPER), 798. SPELL("cone of cold", "dog eared", P_ATTACK_SPELL, 10, 7, 4, 1, RAY, HI_PAPER), 799. SPELL("sleep", "mottled", P_ENCHANTMENT_SPELL, 50, 1, 1, 1, RAY, HI_PAPER), 800. SPELL("finger of death", "stained", P_ATTACK_SPELL, 5, 10, 7, 1, RAY, HI_PAPER), 801. SPELL("light", "cloth", P_DIVINATION_SPELL, 45, 1, 1, 1, NODIR, HI_CLOTH), 802. SPELL("detect monsters", "leather", P_DIVINATION_SPELL, 43, 1, 1, 1, NODIR, HI_LEATHER), 803. SPELL("healing", "white", P_HEALING_SPELL, 40, 2, 1, 1, IMMEDIATE, CLR_WHITE), 804. SPELL("knock", "pink", P_MATTER_SPELL, 35, 1, 1, 1, IMMEDIATE, CLR_BRIGHT_MAGENTA), 805. SPELL("force bolt", "red", P_ATTACK_SPELL, 35, 2, 1, 1, IMMEDIATE, CLR_RED), 806. SPELL("confuse monster", "orange", P_ENCHANTMENT_SPELL, 30, 2, 2, 1, IMMEDIATE, CLR_ORANGE), 807. SPELL("cure blindness", "yellow", P_HEALING_SPELL, 25, 2, 2, 1, IMMEDIATE, CLR_YELLOW), 808. SPELL("drain life", "velvet", P_ATTACK_SPELL, 10, 2, 2, 1, IMMEDIATE, CLR_MAGENTA), 809. SPELL("slow monster", "light green", P_ENCHANTMENT_SPELL, 30, 2, 2, 1, IMMEDIATE, CLR_BRIGHT_GREEN), 810. SPELL("wizard lock", "dark green", P_MATTER_SPELL, 30, 3, 2, 1, IMMEDIATE, CLR_GREEN), 811. SPELL("create monster", "turquoise", P_CLERIC_SPELL, 35, 3, 2, 1, NODIR, CLR_BRIGHT_CYAN), 812. SPELL("detect food", "cyan", P_DIVINATION_SPELL, 30, 3, 2, 1, NODIR, CLR_CYAN), 813. SPELL("cause fear", "light blue", P_ENCHANTMENT_SPELL, 25, 3, 3, 1, NODIR, CLR_BRIGHT_BLUE), 814. SPELL("clairvoyance", "dark blue", P_DIVINATION_SPELL, 15, 3, 3, 1, NODIR, CLR_BLUE), 815. SPELL("cure sickness", "indigo", P_HEALING_SPELL, 32, 3, 3, 1, NODIR, CLR_BLUE), 816. SPELL("charm monster", "magenta", P_ENCHANTMENT_SPELL, 20, 3, 3, 1, IMMEDIATE, CLR_MAGENTA), 817. SPELL("haste self", "purple", P_ESCAPE_SPELL, 33, 4, 3, 1, NODIR, CLR_MAGENTA), 818. SPELL("detect unseen", "violet", P_DIVINATION_SPELL, 20, 4, 3, 1, NODIR, CLR_MAGENTA), 819. SPELL("levitation", "tan", P_ESCAPE_SPELL, 20, 4, 4, 1, NODIR, CLR_BROWN), 820. SPELL("extra healing", "plaid", P_HEALING_SPELL, 27, 5, 3, 1, IMMEDIATE, CLR_GREEN), 821. SPELL("restore ability", "light brown", P_HEALING_SPELL, 25, 5, 4, 1, NODIR, CLR_BROWN), 822. SPELL("invisibility", "dark brown", P_ESCAPE_SPELL, 25, 5, 4, 1, NODIR, CLR_BROWN), 823. SPELL("detect treasure", "gray", P_DIVINATION_SPELL, 20, 5, 4, 1, NODIR, CLR_GRAY), 824. SPELL("remove curse", "wrinkled", P_CLERIC_SPELL, 25, 5, 3, 1, NODIR, HI_PAPER), 825. SPELL("magic mapping", "dusty", P_DIVINATION_SPELL, 18, 7, 5, 1, NODIR, HI_PAPER), 826. SPELL("identify", "bronze", P_DIVINATION_SPELL, 20, 6, 3, 1, NODIR, HI_COPPER), 827. SPELL("turn undead", "copper", P_CLERIC_SPELL, 16, 8, 6, 1, IMMEDIATE, HI_COPPER), 828. SPELL("polymorph", "silver", P_MATTER_SPELL, 10, 8, 6, 1, IMMEDIATE, HI_SILVER), 829. SPELL("teleport away", "gold", P_ESCAPE_SPELL, 15, 6, 6, 1, IMMEDIATE, HI_GOLD), 830. SPELL("create familiar", "glittering", P_CLERIC_SPELL, 10, 7, 6, 1, NODIR, CLR_WHITE), 831. SPELL("cancellation", "shining", P_MATTER_SPELL, 15, 8, 7, 1, IMMEDIATE, CLR_WHITE), 832. SPELL("protection", "dull", P_CLERIC_SPELL, 18, 3, 1, 1, NODIR, HI_PAPER), 833. SPELL("jumping", "thin", P_ESCAPE_SPELL, 20, 3, 1, 1, IMMEDIATE, HI_PAPER), 834. SPELL("stone to flesh", "thick", P_HEALING_SPELL, 15, 1, 3, 1, IMMEDIATE, HI_PAPER), 835. #if 0 /* DEFERRED */ 836. SPELL("flame sphere", "canvas", P_MATTER_SPELL, 20, 2, 1, 1, NODIR, CLR_BROWN), 837. SPELL("freeze sphere", "hardcover", P_MATTER_SPELL, 20, 2, 1, 1, NODIR, CLR_BROWN), 838. #endif 839. /* blank spellbook must come last because it retains its description */ 840. SPELL("blank paper", "plain", P_NONE, 18, 0, 0, 0, 0, HI_PAPER), 841. /* a special, one of a kind, spellbook */ 842. OBJECT(OBJ("Book of the Dead", "papyrus"), BITS(0,0,1,0,1,0,1,1,0,0,0,P_NONE,PAPER), 0, 843. SPBOOK_CLASS, 0, 0,20, 10000, 0, 0, 0, 7, 20, HI_PAPER), 844. #undef SPELL 845. Wands 846. /* wands ... */ 847. #define WAND(name,typ,prob,cost,mgc,dir,metal,color) OBJECT( \ 848. OBJ(name,typ), BITS(0,0,1,0,mgc,1,0,0,0,0,dir,P_NONE,metal), 0, \ 849. WAND_CLASS, prob, 0, 7, cost, 0, 0, 0, 0, 30, color ) 850. WAND("light", "glass", 95, 100, 1, NODIR, GLASS, HI_GLASS), 851. WAND("secret door detection", "balsa", 852. 50, 150, 1, NODIR, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 853. WAND("enlightenment", "crystal", 15, 150, 1, NODIR, GLASS, HI_GLASS), 854. WAND("create monster", "maple", 45, 200, 1, NODIR, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 855. WAND("wishing", "pine", 5, 500, 1, NODIR, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 856. WAND("nothing", "oak", 25, 100, 0, IMMEDIATE, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 857. WAND("striking", "ebony", 75, 150, 1, IMMEDIATE, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 858. WAND("make invisible", "marble", 45, 150, 1, IMMEDIATE, MINERAL, HI_MINERAL), 859. WAND("slow monster", "tin", 50, 150, 1, IMMEDIATE, METAL, HI_METAL), 860. WAND("speed monster", "brass", 50, 150, 1, IMMEDIATE, COPPER, HI_COPPER), 861. WAND("undead turning", "copper", 50, 150, 1, IMMEDIATE, COPPER, HI_COPPER), 862. WAND("polymorph", "silver", 45, 200, 1, IMMEDIATE, SILVER, HI_SILVER), 863. WAND("cancellation", "platinum", 45, 200, 1, IMMEDIATE, PLATINUM, CLR_WHITE), 864. WAND("teleportation", "iridium", 45, 200, 1, IMMEDIATE, METAL, CLR_BRIGHT_CYAN), 865. WAND("opening", "zinc", 25, 150, 1, IMMEDIATE, METAL, HI_METAL), 866. WAND("locking", "aluminum", 25, 150, 1, IMMEDIATE, METAL, HI_METAL), 867. WAND("probing", "uranium", 30, 150, 1, IMMEDIATE, METAL, HI_METAL), 868. WAND("digging", "iron", 55, 150, 1, RAY, IRON, HI_METAL), 869. WAND("magic missile", "steel", 50, 150, 1, RAY, IRON, HI_METAL), 870. WAND("fire", "hexagonal",40, 175, 1, RAY, IRON, HI_METAL), 871. WAND("cold", "short", 40, 175, 1, RAY, IRON, HI_METAL), 872. WAND("sleep", "runed", 50, 175, 1, RAY, IRON, HI_METAL), 873. WAND("death", "long", 5, 500, 1, RAY, IRON, HI_METAL), 874. WAND("lightning", "curved", 40, 175, 1, RAY, IRON, HI_METAL), 875. WAND((char *)0, "forked", 0, 150, 1, 0, WOOD, HI_WOOD), 876. WAND((char *)0, "spiked", 0, 150, 1, 0, IRON, HI_METAL), 877. WAND((char *)0, "jeweled", 0, 150, 1, 0, IRON, HI_MINERAL), 878. #undef WAND 879. Coins 880. /* coins ... - so far, gold is all there is */ 881. #define COIN(name,prob,metal,worth) OBJECT( \ 882. OBJ(name,(char *)0), BITS(0,1,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,P_NONE,metal), 0, \ 883. COIN_CLASS, prob, 0, 1, worth, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, HI_GOLD ) 884. COIN("gold piece", 1000, GOLD,1), 885. #undef COIN 886. Gems 887. /* gems ... - includes stones and rocks but not boulders */ 888. #define GEM(name,desc,prob,wt,gval,nutr,mohs,glass,color) OBJECT( \ 889. OBJ(name,desc), \ 890. BITS(0,1,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,HARDGEM(mohs),0,-P_SLING,glass), 0, \ 891. GEM_CLASS, prob, 0, 1, gval, 3, 3, 0, 0, nutr, color ) 892. #define ROCK(name,desc,kn,prob,wt,gval,sdam,ldam,mgc,nutr,mohs,glass,color) OBJECT( \ 893. OBJ(name,desc), \ 894. BITS(kn,1,0,0,mgc,0,0,0,0,HARDGEM(mohs),0,-P_SLING,glass), 0, \ 895. GEM_CLASS, prob, 0, wt, gval, sdam, ldam, 0, 0, nutr, color ) 896. GEM("dilithium crystal", "white", 2, 1, 4500, 15, 5, GEMSTONE, CLR_WHITE), 897. GEM("diamond", "white", 3, 1, 4000, 15, 10, GEMSTONE, CLR_WHITE), 898. GEM("ruby", "red", 4, 1, 3500, 15, 9, GEMSTONE, CLR_RED), 899. GEM("jacinth", "orange", 3, 1, 3250, 15, 9, GEMSTONE, CLR_ORANGE), 900. GEM("sapphire", "blue", 4, 1, 3000, 15, 9, GEMSTONE, CLR_BLUE), 901. GEM("black opal", "black", 3, 1, 2500, 15, 8, GEMSTONE, CLR_BLACK), 902. GEM("emerald", "green", 5, 1, 2500, 15, 8, GEMSTONE, CLR_GREEN), 903. GEM("turquoise", "green", 6, 1, 2000, 15, 6, GEMSTONE, CLR_GREEN), 904. GEM("citrine", "yellow", 4, 1, 1500, 15, 6, GEMSTONE, CLR_YELLOW), 905. GEM("aquamarine", "green", 6, 1, 1500, 15, 8, GEMSTONE, CLR_GREEN), 906. GEM("amber", "yellowish brown", 8, 1, 1000, 15, 2, GEMSTONE, CLR_BROWN), 907. GEM("topaz", "yellowish brown", 10, 1, 900, 15, 8, GEMSTONE, CLR_BROWN), 908. GEM("jet", "black", 6, 1, 850, 15, 7, GEMSTONE, CLR_BLACK), 909. GEM("opal", "white", 12, 1, 800, 15, 6, GEMSTONE, CLR_WHITE), 910. GEM("chrysoberyl", "yellow", 8, 1, 700, 15, 5, GEMSTONE, CLR_YELLOW), 911. GEM("garnet", "red", 12, 1, 700, 15, 7, GEMSTONE, CLR_RED), 912. GEM("amethyst", "violet", 14, 1, 600, 15, 7, GEMSTONE, CLR_MAGENTA), 913. GEM("jasper", "red", 15, 1, 500, 15, 7, GEMSTONE, CLR_RED), 914. GEM("fluorite", "violet", 15, 1, 400, 15, 4, GEMSTONE, CLR_MAGENTA), 915. GEM("obsidian", "black", 9, 1, 200, 15, 6, GEMSTONE, CLR_BLACK), 916. GEM("agate", "orange", 12, 1, 200, 15, 6, GEMSTONE, CLR_ORANGE), 917. GEM("jade", "green", 10, 1, 300, 15, 6, GEMSTONE, CLR_GREEN), 918. GEM("worthless piece of white glass", "white", 77, 1, 0, 6, 5, GLASS, CLR_WHITE), 919. GEM("worthless piece of blue glass", "blue", 77, 1, 0, 6, 5, GLASS, CLR_BLUE), 920. GEM("worthless piece of red glass", "red", 77, 1, 0, 6, 5, GLASS, CLR_RED), 921. GEM("worthless piece of yellowish brown glass", "yellowish brown", 922. 77, 1, 0, 6, 5, GLASS, CLR_BROWN), 923. GEM("worthless piece of orange glass", "orange", 76, 1, 0, 6, 5, GLASS, CLR_ORANGE), 924. GEM("worthless piece of yellow glass", "yellow", 77, 1, 0, 6, 5, GLASS, CLR_YELLOW), 925. GEM("worthless piece of black glass", "black", 76, 1, 0, 6, 5, GLASS, CLR_BLACK), 926. GEM("worthless piece of green glass", "green", 77, 1, 0, 6, 5, GLASS, CLR_GREEN), 927. GEM("worthless piece of violet glass", "violet", 77, 1, 0, 6, 5, GLASS, CLR_MAGENTA), 928. 929. /* Placement note: there is a wishable subrange for 930. * "gray stones" in the o_ranges[] array in objnam.c 931. * that is currently everything between luckstones and flint (inclusive). 932. */ 933. ROCK("luckstone", "gray", 0, 10, 10, 60, 3, 3, 1, 10, 7, MINERAL, CLR_GRAY), 934. ROCK("loadstone", "gray", 0, 10, 500, 1, 3, 3, 1, 10, 6, MINERAL, CLR_GRAY), 935. ROCK("touchstone", "gray", 0, 8, 10, 45, 3, 3, 1, 10, 6, MINERAL, CLR_GRAY), 936. ROCK("flint", "gray", 0, 10, 10, 1, 6, 6, 0, 10, 7, MINERAL, CLR_GRAY), 937. ROCK("rock", (char *)0, 1,100, 10, 0, 3, 3, 0, 10, 7, MINERAL, CLR_GRAY), 938. #undef GEM 939. #undef ROCK 940. Miscellaneous 941. /* miscellaneous ... */ 942. /* Note: boulders and rocks are not normally created at random; the 943. * probabilities only come into effect when you try to polymorph them. 944. * Boulders weigh more than MAX_CARR_CAP; statues use corpsenm to take 945. * on a specific type and may act as containers (both affect weight). 946. */ 947. OBJECT(OBJ("boulder",(char *)0), BITS(1,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,1,0,0,P_NONE,MINERAL), 0, 948. ROCK_CLASS, 100, 0, 6000, 0, 20, 20, 0, 0, 2000, HI_MINERAL), 949. OBJECT(OBJ("statue", (char *)0), BITS(1,0,0,1,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,P_NONE,MINERAL), 0, 950. ROCK_CLASS, 900, 0, 2500, 0, 20, 20, 0, 0, 2500, CLR_WHITE), 951. 952. OBJECT(OBJ("heavy iron ball", (char *)0), BITS(1,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,WHACK,P_NONE,IRON), 0, 953. BALL_CLASS, 1000, 0, 480, 10, 25, 25, 0, 0, 200, HI_METAL), 954. /* +d4 when "very heavy" */ 955. OBJECT(OBJ("iron chain", (char *)0), BITS(1,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,WHACK,P_NONE,IRON), 0, 956. CHAIN_CLASS, 1000, 0, 120, 0, 4, 4, 0, 0, 200, HI_METAL), 957. /* +1 both l & s */ 958. 959. OBJECT(OBJ("blinding venom", "splash of venom"), 960. BITS(0,1,0,0,0,0,0,1,0,0,0,P_NONE,LIQUID), 0, 961. VENOM_CLASS, 500, 0, 1, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, HI_ORGANIC), 962. OBJECT(OBJ("acid venom", "splash of venom"), 963. BITS(0,1,0,0,0,0,0,1,0,0,0,P_NONE,LIQUID), 0, 964. VENOM_CLASS, 500, 0, 1, 0, 6, 6, 0, 0, 0, HI_ORGANIC), 965. /* +d6 small or large */ 966. 967. /* fencepost, the deadly Array Terminator -- name arg *must* be NULL */ 968. OBJECT(OBJ((char *)0,(char *)0), BITS(0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,P_NONE,0), 0, 969. ILLOBJ_CLASS, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0) 970. }; /* objects[] */ 971. 972. #ifndef OBJECTS_PASS_2_ 973. 974. /* perform recursive compilation for second structure */ 975. # undef OBJ 976. # undef OBJECT 977. # define OBJECTS_PASS_2_ 978. #include "objects.c" 979. 980. void NDECL(objects_init); 981. objects_init 982. /* dummy routine used to force linkage */ 983. void 984. objects_init() 985. { 986. return; 987. } 988. 989. #endif /* !OBJECTS_PASS_2_ */ 990. 991. /*objects.c*/ Category:Source code